


Surprise Surprise

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [193]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Drabble, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/07/18: “iron, shadow, urgency”I meant this to be funny. A little funny at least.There are so far two sequels to this drabble,Laugh or CryandLike Son.





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/07/18: “iron, shadow, urgency”
> 
> I meant this to be funny. A little funny at least.
> 
> There are so far two sequels to this drabble, [Laugh or Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369132) and [Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948120).

With no little urgency John flung open his son’s bedroom door.

“Alright, show yourselves!” He leveled his shooting iron at the lumps under the covers.

“Dad!” Stiles screamed. “It’s me!”

“You said you were staying at Scott’s!”

“ _You_ said you were working overnight!”

“It’s almost eight!”

“ _Eight!_ I got to get—!”

“You’re not getting anywhere.” John raised his gun again. “Who’s…?”

Once Derek uncovered his face, the shadow of realization darkened John’s.

“You’ve got sixty seconds to get downstairs and tell me everything!”

He hurried from the room.

“ _Everything?”_ Stiles wondered.

“ _I’ll_ ask the questions!” John roared from the stairs.


End file.
